Personas de las sombras
by Lovelygabriella
Summary: Porque los demonios no están en el infierno, están ahí, ocultos en las sombras donde nadie se atreve a mirar. Serie de drabbles de varios personajes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Sería muy egoísta llevarme el crédito de esto cuando todo el mundo sabe que no es mio.

**__****Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro **

**__****"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

El reto consiste en hacer seis historias sobre seis defectos dados al azar.

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

_8. Egoísmo:_

Con amor siempre:

Querida Lily,

Francamente no sabía cómo empezar a escribir esta carta, porque no es del tipo de cartas que a las personas les gustaría recibir, sin embargo algo muy dentro de mí dice que debería hacerlo.

He hecho cosas terribles, jamás te felicité por tu boda a la cual no asistí, tampoco estuve ahí cuando nació tu hijo y en estos terribles tiempos nunca acudí en tu ayuda. Debo expresar que soy el peor mejor amigo de todos, y esto es sin duda la menor parte de las atrocidades que he hecho.

Me gustaría que todo se arreglara entre nosotros y poder decirte esto en otro momento, se que sonará imprudente y en el peor de los casos sería una falta de respeto, pero tal vez sea la última oportunidad que tenga para decirlo.

Te amo.

Y lo siento tanto.

Soy tan egoísta por tratar de poseerte cuando no era algo que me correspondía, que incluso el odio irreverente que sentí fue tan grande que me atreví a hacer cosas impensables. Soy tan egoísta que en todo este tiempo nunca estuve a tu lado haciendo el papel de amigo que debería haber hecho.

Estoy tan arrepentido.

No te imaginas cuanto.

Y es que te amo tanto...

Pero es tarde y muchas de las cosas que hice no tienen marcha atrás, por favor cuídate y a tu hijo.

Creo que esto es todo lo que puedo decirte en esta sola carta, aunque no pueda suprimir la sensación de haber dejado casi todo por decir...

.

.

.

En estos días te he escrito de todo… pero en mi defensa debo alegar que jamás te obligué a leerlo.

_Con amor siempre,_

_Severus Snape._


	2. Chapter 2

_1. Gula:_

La comida es más interesante que las personas:

¿Cómo no serlo? A la comida no le pareces estúpido, tampoco se queja de ti, ni te llama tacaño, no se burla de tu peso, todo lo contrario lo condiciona. La comida es solo comida, dulce y deliciosa, no pretende ser nada más que eso. En cambio las personas, son falsas, mentirosas y capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por hacerte sentir mal. Las amistades tampoco existen, los amigos solo te dicen cuando tienes algo mal, y las demás personas que te cruzas por el camino cuando estas en el colegio son solo una mierda más, sin contar, claramente, a tus profesores que solo por verte rechoncho creen que eres un inútil y no te toman enserio.

Y es por todo esto que la comida es más interesante que las personas, no necesitas ser un genio o muy hermoso, ella te acepta tal y como eres, sin cambiarte. ¿A quién no le gusta ser aceptado? Encajar perfectamente en un sitio, mirar a los otros riendo entre ellos felices y darte cuenta de que comiendo no te sientes vacío, aunque tengas un abismo por dentro. Entonces comes y comes porque jamás parece ser suficiente y cuando miras ya no hay más con que llenar ese hueco en el pecho, que duele y parece sangrar, que te grita y luego susurra por más, sabes que esta mal y te hace daño, pero se siente tan bien... Se siente el cielo en el infierno, olvidarse de lo que parece que te esta matando, y es exactamente eso, te está matando, por eso sigues haciéndolo, sigues comiendo para tratar de llenar algo que no tiene fin.

Porque a nadie le gusta ser el tonto del grupo.

Nadie quiere ser el inútil y bueno para nada.

Ni el que siempre está detrás del líder.

A veces queremos ser importantes y notados, nadie quiere vivir en las sombras para siempre. Porque los demonios no están en el infierno, están ahí, ocultos en las sombras donde nadie se atreve a mirar, hiriendo y haciendo daño.

Lógicamente te acostumbras y lo aceptas, no hay nada peor que acostumbrarse, te aburres de todo, de luchar, de vivir y es como si ya nada tuviera sentido. Pero Lo que de verdad asusta son los pensamientos que surgen cuando uno se cansa, sádicos y espeluznantes, nunca creíste que algo así pasaría por tu mente, pero siguen ahí, comiéndote los sesos y luego haces esas inimaginables cosas que jamás harías. Pero no a todos les importa, lo que a las personas de las sombras les pase.

- ¡¿Que demonios haces Crabbe?! - la voz que arrastraba las palabras apareció. - ¡¿Podrías dejar de comer por una vez en tu vida y venir aquí?!

Crabbe se levantó de su banco frente a la mesa de Slytherin del gran comedor, y componiendo su mejor cara de "gordo idiota sin remedio" fue tras Draco volviendo a sus espaldas, el lugar donde pertenecía.

Parecía que nada estaba pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos, pero Crabbe por dentro pensaba de todo…

* * *

Debo decir que es una de las pocas historias que me ha costado tanto. Y es como si al leerla sintiera algo de pena por el personaje.

**Debo aclarar que no todas las historias van a ser románticas, algunas son más de drama. **


End file.
